Who Would have known?
by ramakrya1
Summary: Who would have thought: fate could do something like this, or have a sick sense of humor? To find out more read fic... please review!
1. Prologue

Who Would Have Known?

By Ramakyra1

(I do not own Inu Yasha)

Prologue

Fate has a sick sense of humor.

One night, in the most violent snowstorm, a man waited outside of a small hut. The hut was located at the edge of the village, which was in the middle of nowhere. He could hear all kinds of noises coming from inside the hut.

Inside the hut, the midwife was helping the man's wife. She told her to push when she had a contraction. Several hours went by when she finally gave birth to three baby girls. When the father was told, with the rest of the Clan, this angered many of the gathered Inu-Youkia. It was unheard of for a female to have three babies at one time. Many of them wanted the baby girls to die. Because of this, their mother had to separate them throughout time, and hoped that one day soon they would meet and return to the clan. She decided to go with the youngest of the three, whom she named Kagome, so that she could raise her because she wanted to be with at least one of her babies, and this would make it so that at lest one of them would know whom their mother was.


	2. Chapter 1 Kagome’s elder sisters

**Chapter 1 Kagome's older sisters**

**(I do not own Inu Yasha. I do own the name Darleena)**

Kagome woke up with a late start this morning. Most of the time while she was at school, she was taking tests all day. Her time with her family was close to none. Most of her friends kept asking her about all of her illnesses, due to the fact that she was hardly in school these days. Hojo was not an exception. The worst was that today was Souta's birthday and she had to go back to the Feudal Era today and she was already late getting there.

After she had everything, ready to go she went to the well house. Then when she was just about to jump into the well, Souta ran in to the well house saying, "Kagome?"

Kagome turned to Souta, "Souta what do you want? I am already late." Kagome said.

"I'm sorry sis. When are you going to meet with your elder sisters?" Souta asked.

"I don't know. Maybe... when the time is right. Why?" Kagome asked.

"Well… because I would like it if mom and I were with you guy's that's all. And I would like this a lot as my birthday present." Souta replied.

"We'll see, little brother, will see." Kagome said, as she jumped into the well.

As she was falling down the well she thought about what Souta had asked her a moment ago. She then decided to ask her elder sisters about it went she got the next opportunity. That way she could tell him that she did ask about it. She was silently hoping that there was a way to bring them both back to the Feudal Era, that way life would be much easer on her. Then she would not have to go through her life living a double life. She would very much love that. So when she finely got out of the well…

Inu Yasha grabbed her arm, saying, "You well never go back trough that dam well ever again, wench."

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING A WENCH, ASS HOLE!" Kagome screamed, when she saw Kikyo.

"What did you just call my mate?" Kikyo asked.

"Kikyo I would stay out of this if, I were you." Shippo said, grabbing her pant leg.

Kikyo looked down at the little fox demon, "Fine." she spat.

"Why the hell is she here?" Kagome said pointing at Kikyo, who had been glaring at her the whole time she was screaming at Inu Yasha.

"BECAUSE SHE IS MY MATE, YOU STUPED BITCH!" Inu Yasha yelled, as he was glaring and growling at her.

"INU YASHA!"

"What Bitch--"

"**SIT!"**

**_Thump_**

Kagome then turned to Kikyo, "Kikyo may I have a word with you alone?" She asked.

"Why not," Kikyo said, as she followed Kagome.

Then they started to walk away from the others in the group. 'It would have been a beautiful day if Inu Yasha hadn't been such a jerk to me' Kagome thought to herself. After about five minutes of walking, Kagome asked, "Do you love Inu Yasha?"

"Yes. Why?" Kikyo asked, looking at her oddly.

"Because you can have him, I do not have feelings for him. Besides, he would be happier with you. Therefore, you can take care of him." Kagome said.

"… OK…." Kikyo replied.

"We should get back to the others now." Kagome said; as she started back the way they came to get back to the group.

When Kagome and Kikyo got back, they all started to look for jewel shards together.

_** Four days latter **_

After four days of travel, they only gathered ten jewel shards. They had gone up against four demons that had jewel shards—three of them had two jewel shards each, and the last one had four jewel shards. All the other demons were just after the ones they already had. Most of them were weak but some were pretty strong. However they were still not strong enough and still fell.

They stopped for a brake when it was about noon and made camp so they could eat and rest.

"Hey, wench, where's lunch?" Inu Yasha spat, looking at Kagome.

"Why the hell don't you ask Kikyo? Why the hell do you ask me when you have that clay pot of yours?" Kagome yelled looking directly at Inu Yasha. Unknown to the group Sesshomaru and other Inu-Youkia were watching them.

"Kikyo can do what ever she wants, but as for you… you have to do all the cooking!" Inu Yasha yelled back.

"INU YASHA" Kagome screamed, highly pissed off.

"What Bitch-------." Inu Yasha was saying when:

"SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, _SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, **SIT, SIT, SIT**_," kagome screamed at the top of her lungs.

**_Thump_**

**_ With Sesshomaru and the other Inu-Youkia _**

"Dam she' loud! And pissed to." One of the other Inu-Youkia said, as he covered his ears.

"Let us finish this and return to our clan." Sesshomaru spat. As, he went into the clearing.

_** With Inu Yasha's group **_

"Inu Yasha." A voice said from behind everyone.

Everyone turned to see Sesshomaru.

"Lord Sesshomaru… what do you want?" Kagome asked, as the other Inu-Youkia came in to the clearing staring at her, and Shippo ran to her yelling "Mommy." Then he jumped into her arms scared.

Sesshomaru ignored her and went to the hole his haft brother was in and said, "Inu Yasha, you are to return to the Western Lands, with your pack, for the clan meeting." With that said, he and the other Inu-Youkia left.

"…."

After Inu Yasha got out of the hole he was in. He turned to every one in the group and said, "We had better go and see what this is all about."

"Why would Sesshomaru just came and tell you what to do, Inu Yasha?" Kikyo asked, "We all know he hates you. What is this clan meeting thing?"

"We have a long walk a head of us, so we better start now." Inu Yasha said as he headed southwest.

Miroku went up to Inu Yasha, "What about lunch?" Miroku asked.

Inu Yasha turned to Miroku, "We will eat later." Inu Yasha snapped.


	3. Chapter 2 Surpries

**Chapter 2 Surprise**

_** Seven hours latter **_

When, they finally stopped to make camp. Sango turned and went to Kagome, "Kagome, do want to go to the hot springs with me?" Sango asked.

"Yes. Lets go." Kagome replied.

Then they both went to the hot springs to bath and sock. When they got there, "Do you have any idea what is up with Inu Yasha?" Sango asked.

"No. Why would I?" Kagome asked, looking at her deep in thought.

"He just seems to be out of it… that's all."

"Will can we just bathe? We can find out what is wrong, later."

Kagome was already mad at Inu Yasha. She did not want to think about him at this time. It was too stressful for her. Besides there were lots of other thing she could be thinking about now. Why would she want to think about him? He had pulled the last straw? Why could she not think about anything else? This just was not her day after everything that had happened. Nevertheless, all she could do was think about him, the stupid jerk.

After they got back from the hot springs, Kagome went silent for some time do to the fact that she was deep in though (She can talk to her elder sisters telepathically).

"_Kagome? Why are you upset? Would you like it if I were there? "_

"_Cali?"_

"_Yes?"_

"_Where is Darleena?"_

"_I am close to where you are Gome."_

"_Souta wants he and mom to be here with us. Can this be done?"_

"_Yes it can be done. But you need to answer my questions."_

"_I am upset because of Inu-Dork-O over there... and, I would like you both to be here."_

"_We will meet you at noon tomorrow, alright?"_

"_Ok, love ya."_

"_We love you to."_

"Kagome are you there?" Miroku asked, waving his arms in front of Kagome's face.

"What?" Kagome asked puzzled.

"Will you help me make dinner please?" Miroku asked.

"Ya, I will."

Kagome started to think about all the different things she did with her sisters. Whale she helped make dinner.

After dinner, Kagome told Shippo a story as they all went to bed. Inu Yasha and Kikyo slept in a tree that was near the camp.

_** Next mourning **_

The next morning, after breakfast, they were on the move again. In order to make it to the clan meeting as soon as possible. They had been traveling for about five minutes when… "Are we there yet?" Shippo asked.

"No!" Inu Yasha said.

_** Ten minutes latter **_

"Are we there yet?" Shippo asked.

"No!" Inu Yasha growled.

**_ 30th minutes later _**

"Are we there yet?" Shippo asked.

"NO! WILL YOU STOP ASKING…? ARE WE THERE YET?" Inu Yasha howled.

_** 1 hour later **_

When they stopped for lunch, Shippo went over to Kagome, "Mommy? Why is Inu Yasha being so mean?" Shippo asked.

"Because he is an asshole, that is why." Kagome replied, as she looked down at him.

"Why---" Shippo was cut off by Kagome' hand over his mouth.

"Inu Yasha when are we going to get rid of my Reincarnation. I want my soul back." Kikyo said.

"When we get to the meeting… I will get rid of her. Now lets go back to the others." Inu Yasha said.

"When will we get there?" Kikyo asked.

"Noon." Inu Yasha replied.

Then they came back to the camp. When they got back, "We are leaving now." Inu Yasha yelled.

"_Kagome? What is wrong?"_

"_Kikyo and Inu Yasha are going to try and kill me at the meeting. What should I do?"_

"_Don't worry I will be there soon."_

They were traveling for same time when a beautiful woman, with long sapphire hair, walked up to them and said, "It has been far too long, Kagome. Do you remember me?"

Kagome look at the women in shock, "Darleena?" Kagome asked.

Sango turned to Kagome, "Kagome who is she?" Sango asked.

"She is my sister." Kagome said, still looking at her sister.

"WHAT! HOW CAN THAT BE?" Inu Yasha yelled.

Kagome ignored Inu Yasha's question, "Where is Cali? Have you found her yet?" Kagome said.

"No I have not found our older sister yet. That is why I am here. I need you to help me call to her. Are you willing to give up running around like a human?" Darleena asked.

"You don't need to call for me. I am already here." A voice said, from out of the woods.

They all turned to were the voice had come from, to see a beautiful woman; with long white hair, walking towards them from the woods. Then Miroku walked up to the women, "Who might you be?" He asked.

"I am Cali. Kagome's eldist sister. And whom might all of you be?" Cali said, as she looked around the group with her youngest sister.

"Cali this is my adopted son Shippo, that is Sango, Miroku, Kilala, Myoga the flee, and last but not least Inu Yasha and Kikyo." Kagome said, as she pointed to each of them.

Sango went to Kagome, "Kagome how far a part are you and your sister's?" She asked.

"Actually we were born on the same day." Kagome answered.

"WOW!" Shippo said.

After she looked down at Shippo in her arms, she turned to Inu Yasha, "Can my sister's came with us Inu Yasha?" She asked.

"…"

Then they continued on their way to the clan meeting.

_** At the meeting **_

"Look' like your brother fin—." Someone said.

"Who the Hell are they?" one of the other Inu-Youkia yelled, in turn getting the rest of the clan to look.

"Inu Yasha… Who are they?" Sesshomaru demanded.

"They are my elder sisters. Why do you want to know?" Kagome spat.

**_Whack_**

"What was that for?" Kagome asked.

"For being disrespectful. That's what." Cali said, simply.

"Gome, I guess you don't get to run around like a human anymore." Darleena said, confusing almost everyone.

"Fine… but it goes the same way with you two also. You know that." Kagome reapplied, glairing at Darleena.

Then the three of them got to their points of birth and called on all their power at the same time. They transformed into their demon-humanoid forms. Cali's hair became a brilliant white 'gold', with a stripe of sapphire and black in her bangs. Darleena's hair became a deep sapphire 'gold' with a stripe of white and black in her bangs. Kagome's hair became a dark black 'gold' with a stripe of sapphire and white in her bangs. All three of them were very beautiful to see.

Then Cali turned to Kikyo, glairing. "Unfortunately, Kikyo will now return to the land of the dead." Cali growled. No sooner did the words escape her mouth did Kikyo turn to dust.


	4. Chapter 3 The Hybrid InuYoukia’s

**Chapter 3 The Hybrid Inu-Youkias**

(I do not own Inu Yasha.)

Everyone that was there could only just stare at the three without a word. Almost everyone had no idea that Kagome was a demon. Or that she had two other sisters. What was the world coming to? Inu Yasha then got up his nerves and, "What the hell are you three?" Inu Yasha yelled.

Darleena turned to Inu Yasha very annoyed by his choice in words, do to the fact that there were small children around. You should not use that kind of language around them. "We are the Triad Sister's," she said in a-matter-of-fact tone.

"What? I have heard of you three." Sango said, "It was said that the Triad Sister's were hybrid Inu-Youkias.' So is it true? Are you are hybrids?"

"Yes Sango it is true." Kagome answered.

"But that cannot be. Why were you human?" Inu Yasha asked.

"That is only one of the many things we are able to do. And as for Kagome being Kikyo's reincarnation…that is impossible." Cali said.

Miroku looked to Cali, "How so?" He asked.

Sango then shaded some light on the subject. "Because the three of them are over six hundred year's old. She had no right in steeling Kagome's soul in the first place." Sango replied.

"What is a hybrid?" Shippo asked, looking at his adopted mother for the answer.

There was nothing but silence for some time, until, "A hybrid…is mating several different types of one spices. Um…some help here?" Kagome said.

"Alright. To sum it up: we are every type of Inu-Youkia there is, plus some others." Darleena finished.

"What other's are there?" Sango and Inu Yasha asked.

"Wolf, Fox, Dragon, Feline, Witch, Miko, and Changeling." Kagome answered.

"But how is that possible? Those are all enemies to one another." Miroku asked.

"It's quite simple. Our true age is three hundred seven thousand, and nine hundred and fifty years. That is how it is possible. We may look young but we are not. Our mother was about the same age as us when she had us." Cali said, as almost everyone gasped, no one would have figured that they were that old.

"At the time we were born, all of this species worked together in peace." Kagome said simply.

"One thing that we do all the time is time-travel, but that came from one of the Inu-Youkia. It is one thing that takes a lot of power to do." Darleena said.

"But that ability has been forgotten over the passing of time." Kagome said, as she waved her hand with a shrug.

"We are the only ones that know how to time-travel properly." Darleena stated, "However there is one thing I want to know? Kagome why did you allow Inu Yasha to time-travel? When you know that a haft-breed would normally die? Why did you not close the time portal?" She growled.

"I did close it. However, since he has that rosary on, rosaries that are spelled to myself, the portal reopened. How was I to know that would happen?" Kagome spat, glaring at Darleena with spite. "Why did _you_ allow him to time-travel?"

**Whack**

"Will you guys stop, hitting me?" Kagome growled… raising her jaki.

"Not until you stop being disrespectful, to everyone!" Darleena growled back, raising her jaki also, to the point that some backed away from her.

"Calm yourselves, sister's. We do not need to start a pissing contest, now do we?" Cali asked, looking from one to the other with warning glares in her eyes.

In seeing the warning glares, "No we don't." They said as their jaki dissipated.

Cali stopped the warning glares, "Good," she said as she saw Miroku walk over to her sister, Darleena.

Miroku turned and dropped to his knees, tacking Darleena's hand in his. "You are the most beautiful maiden in all the lands," he said, "Will you please bear my child?"

Sango hit Miroku with the hirikotsu (I don't know if that is the right spelling.), rendering him unconscious.

"Why did you hit him?" Cali asked, turning to look at Sango.

Sango went bright red, answering the question. All Kagome could do was laugh at this. To her it was quite obvious to see.

Darleena arched an eyebrow, "Kagome, what is so amusing?" Darleena asked, looking at her.

Kagome just continued to laugh, "If you knew Sango well enough then you would know the answer." She said, as she was pointing at Sango's now, bright red face.

Sesshomaru smirked, noticing Miroku slowly waking. He knelt down, his smirk ever present, waiting for Miroku to open his eyes. This did not take very long.

"Why do you desire an heir to the point that you would ask a stranger to bear your child?" Sesshomaru asked, looking Miroku stare in his eyes.

Miroku looked at Sesshomaru, "Because of the curse Naraku placed upon my family." He answered, "Each generation will suffer the curse of the Wind Tunnel and will ultimately meet the same end. The curse, will continue to plague my family until the descendant can defeat Naraku. If I cannot be the descendant to avenge my father and my grandfather, I would hope to have an heir of my own who can do it for me."

Sesshomaru arched an eyebrow. "Really?" he asked. "Do you realize you have asked a demon to bear your child?"

Miroku stared in shock. "She's a Demon?" he asked, looking at Darleena in awe. "But how can one with such beauty be a demon?"

Darleena then kicked him, for that comment. She did not like that at all.

Miroku then got up to face Darleena, "I only meant that you would be a Heavenly Maiden!" he said.

Sango went over to him, and smacked him, causing Miroku to cower. "What?" she demanded, the fire of her anger not lost to Miroku.

"Forgive me, Sango!" Miroku pleaded, whale he slowly backed away from her.

Darleena then stepped in, "Besides, I'm not The Maiden." Darleena contessed. "Kagome is."

Shippo looked at Darleena wide eyed, "What?" he asked.

"Kagome is The Maiden." Darleena said again, so Shippo understood her.

"So what are you?" Shippo asked Darleena.

"I am The Mother." Darleena answered, "And Cali is The Crone." She said pointing to Cali, who was shacking her head.

Sesshomaru then walked over to Inu Yasha and hit him, then said, "The death of your mate is what you deserve for choosing a dead women over a maiden such as Kagome. Even a pitiful Hanyou such as you should have been able to recognize their power. Oh, and it is nice to see the three of you reunited." As he said the last part, he turned to look at Kagome and her sisters.

"_It's a good thing he keep quiet, eh?" Kagome said, through her thoughts._

"_If he hadn't, he would have regretted it."_

"_True."_

'If they hadn't saved me from the mob that butchered my mother, I wouldn't have kept quiet this long. Besides, it was only a matter of time before they revealed them selves again once Kagome returned.' Sesshomaru thought.

"And don't forget, Sesshomaru, if it weren't for us, you wouldn't be here today." Darleena said softly.

Inu Yasha laughed, "Are you telling me that _he_ needed someone to protect him?" He laughed again. "Right."

"Inu Yasha," Kagome said in a tone that proved she was far beyond angry at what Inu Yasha had just said.

"What?" he demanded, all the whale glaring at Kagome?

"Who saved your life?" Kagome asked. "Who freed you? Who allowed you to travel through time? Without us, you wouldn't be here either!" She yelled. "You may not remember, but when you wondered off on your own when you were a child, you nearly fell from the cliff because you were careless! If I hadn't been there, _you_ would have died!"

Inu Yasha stared in shock. "That was you?" he whispered.

Kagome stared at him coldly. "Yes." She said darkly. "That was I. Now, if you insist on this petty rivalry, I will make the both of you pay." She said, turning to include Sesshomaru in her scolding. "Sit."

The beads around Inu Yasha's neck glowed brighter than ever before. Before the beads had reached their brightest, eye hurting, state, Inu Yasha was thrown to the ground. Those closest to him, with the exception of the Triad Sisters, were forced to jump out of the way, to avoid falling into the crater caused by the force of the spell of subjugation.

"Inu Yasha."

Inu Yasha tried to lift his head, but the power of the beads kept him held down.

"I'm disappointed in you."

"Father?" Inu Yasha asked, his nose still pressed into the dirt.

"You have been given the chance to change your ways. Your demon side should have pushed you to make the change, however your human side made you cling to the past. You, unlike any other, have been given the opportunity to become something much greater than what you are. You have chosen the human way out. You have chosen a woman who clings to life even though she loathes it and knows that she does not belong, when you could have chosen Lady Kagome and lived like the demon you have so desperately wanted to be for so long. Not only this but you have disgraced this family. I am shamed to call you son."

Sesshomaru chuckled.

The Great Dog Demon turned toward his eldest son. "And you, Sesshomaru, have not brought much pride to us either. You loathe your brother, because he is my son and he is half human. You—"

"I'll ask you to stop now." Cali called out. "The more you peruse this, the more you prove your ignorance to your son. You clearly do not understand the events that have unfolded in his life and thus have no comprehension as to why he and Inu Yasha disagree or why he is the why he is." Cali turned to Sesshomaru. "With your permission," she said softly, "I believe the time has come to enlighten the crowd."

Sesshomaru froze. "You wish to show them?" he asked.

Cali nodded. "The ignorance in this place leads me to believe that the time has come to reveal, not all, but some of your past, my love."

Sesshomaru sighed heavily, "If you think the time is right, then do it."


	5. Chapter 4 The Past

**Chapter 4 The Past**

(I do not own Inu Yasha.) 

**_--Start of Memories--_**

The yells had awoken the child and his mother. The scent of fear and anger were thick in the air. The child began to cry.

"Shh, Little Sesshomaru," Kishi (Kishi is what I am calling Sesshomaru's mother) said softly as she held him close. "Don't cry. Strong demons refuse to cry."

"But I'm scared!" Sesshomaru cried.

"Do not cry." Kishi ordered. "You must be strong. Your father would be shamed if he knew of your tears. We mustn't bring shame to the family, Sesshomaru."

Kishi left her son and went to the window. From his place on his bed, Sesshomaru saw the torches of the people from the nearest village.

"We need to leave." Kishi said softly. "We'll die if we stay here. We'll met up with your father, we can't wait."

Kishi and Sesshomaru crept out though the back door before running for their lives. The villagers saw the two running and made chase.

When Kishi and Sesshomaru could go no further, the villagers caught up to them.

"Die, demons!" one of them shouted. Kishi covered her son's body with her own in a desperate attempt to save him. The villager raised his sword high.

"Stop!" Someone from the crowd called. Everyone turned to see a man walking through the villagers.

"You cannot kill a demon with strength alone." He said. "A wolf will still bite once it has lost its head. You need strength—" he whipped Kishi. "You need skill—" he whipped her again. "You need power!" He shouted as he drew his sword. He raised it high. "You need magic." He said softly before brining his blade down and cutting Kishi's head from her body. He took a sacred sutra from his sleeve and placed it on the demons back.

The body turned to ash.

The villagers cried for more, seeing the small demon, covered in the ash and blood of his mother's body. The Demon Slayer moved to kill the child.

"STOP!"

"How would you feel if your women and children were needlessly slaughtered?" a second voice demanded.

Everyone looked around, searching for the source of the vices that seemed to becoming from every direction.

"Would you like to lose them?" a third voice asked.

A being materialized in front of the child in the path of the Demon Slayers blade. She reached out and took the sword from him before snapping it in two and casting the pieces aside.

"We taught you better than this," the first voice said as she appeared next to her sister. The two were identical except for their hair. The first one to appear had sapphire colored hair with a black and white stripe in her bangs. The second had white hair with a blue and black stripe.

A third appeared, her sword ready to attack. "We're taking the child," she said angrily, her black hair swirling with her power. "You would do well to remember our teachings. Never kill a mother whose pups are too young to survive on their own. Never kill a woman who is preparing to give birth. You cannot succeed."

The blue-haired woman reached down and picked up the child before she disappeared. The other two followed seconds later.

_** Years later **_

The Crone walked over to Sesshomaru, "Sesshomaru, you will come with me to the village." She said.

Sesshomaru looked at her, "But the—" he started to say, when the Crone cut him off.

"No. The humans in this village had nothing to do with that night. Do you understand?" she said. "And you will be on your best behavior."

"Yes." he answered.

_** Three years later **_

Sesshomaru walked into the cave. He had many things on his mind, but what he needed to do was talk to the Crone. He went over to her. "Crone?" He asked, looking at her.

The Crone looked up to see Sesshomaru up set about something, "What is bothering you?" she said.

"May I ask you what your name is?" Sesshomaru whispered.

"Of course you can. What my name is is Cali. You don't have to call me Crone all of the time now." Cali replied. "When the time comes for you to go back to your father, if there is ever a time you need me just call out. You will never be able to find me if you look, because I do not wish to be found."

"Ok." He answered.

_** Later that night **_

Sesshomaru went over to the Mother, "Mother, you wanted to speak with me?" he asked.

The Mother looked up from what she was doing, "Yes. I want you to call me by my name, Darleena. I know that it is hard for you to call me Mother. Alright?" she said.

Sesshomaru smiled up at her, "Yes, Darleena. What about the Maiden?" He asked, as the Maiden walked into the cave with dinner.

The Maiden looked from Cali to Darleena then to Sesshomaru, "What about me?" She asked.

"Do you want Sesshomaru to call you Maiden or by your name?" Darleena asked her simply.

The Maiden then looked down at Sesshomaru, "Oh… Sesshomaru just call me Kagome, ok?" she asked.

"Ok." He answered.

Cali then realized what had been bothering him earlier. She walked over to Sesshomaru and put her arms around him. "Sesshomaru, do not be ashamed of crying for your mother, she was a wonderful woman and mother. She loved you very much, and even in death, she is still protecting you. No, matter what it takes a strong man to have no feelings and a stronger man to have feelings--even if he does not show them at all. It takes an even stronger an to show his feelings. Do you understand?" Cali said softly to him.

Sesshomaru looked into Cali's eyes as his own started to water. "Yes. I understand." He answered with tears fall down his checks. "I will never forget it, Cali. I thank you."

"You're welcome." Cali replied, with a warm smile.

_** Several years later **_

Sesshomaru and Kagome had just returned from a training session.

Darleena looked the two over, noticing the abundant bruises all over Sesshomaru. She chuckled as she saw a few on Kagome as well. "How'd it go?" She smirked.

Sesshomaru scowled as Kagome chuckled. "He is getting better." She said happily. She rapped Sesshomaru with the staff she was carried. "Get cleaned up." She ordered. "And be grateful I was going easy on you because of last time."

_** One thousand years later **_

It was just after his battle with Inu Yasha. The half demon had used the Wind Scar and had nearly killed him. The Tensaga had transported him to safety.

"Cali…." he whispered.

A young girl was all that had come to his aid. She had brought him food and water, both of which had been refused until after the girl had departed.

He found her a week later on the road dead.

There had been something about the scent that had caused him to save her life, thus using the Tensaiga for the first time.

**_--End of Memories—_**

Sesshomaru gasped ever so slightly, realizing why Cali had chosen to show that last memory. "You..." He whispered. "You're Rin!" He whispered.

Cali smirked slightly. "I told you," she said softly, "all you needed to do was call out my name, and I would be at your side. I never abandoned you, though I know you thought I had."

Sesshomaru glared at Kagome. "You knew." It was not a question. Sesshomaru knew for a fact that Kagome had known her sister had been the seemingly helpless child Sesshomaru had cared for.

Kagome smirked. "Of course I did." She said. "We may be able to get around you without you knowing, but we cannot get passed each other without knowing."

Inu Yasha turned to Darleena and asked, "Than who were you?"

Darleena looked at Inu Yasha with an arched eyebrow, "Kaede." she said simply.


	6. Chapter 5 Reunion

Last time:

_** Several years later **_

Sesshomaru and Kagome had just returned from a training session.

Darleena looked the two over, noticing the abundant bruises all over Sesshomaru. She chuckled as she saw a few on Kagome as well. "How'd it go?" She smirked.

Sesshomaru scowled as Kagome chuckled. "He is getting better." She said happily. She rapped Sesshomaru with the staff she was carried. "Get cleaned up." She ordered. "And be grateful I was going easy on you because of last time."

_** One thousand years later **_

It was just after his battle with Inu Yasha. The half demon had used the Wind Scar and had nearly killed him. The Tensaga had transported him to safety.

"Cali…." he whispered.

A young girl was all that had come to his aid. She had brought him food and water, both of which had been refused until after the girl had departed.

He found her a week later on the road dead.

There had been something about the scent that had caused him to save her life, thus using the Tensaga for the first time.

**_--End of Memories—_**

Sesshomaru gasped ever so slightly, realizing why Cali had chosen to show that last memory. "You..." He whispered. "You're Rin!" He whispered.

Cali smirked slightly. "I told you," she said softly, "all you needed to do was call out my name, and I would be at your side. I never abandoned you, though I know you thought I had."

Sesshomaru glared at Kagome. "You knew." It was not a question. Sesshomaru knew for a fact that Kagome had known her sister had been the seemingly helpless child Sesshomaru had cared for.

Kagome smirked. "Of course I did." She said. "We may be able to get around you without you knowing, but we cannot get passed each other without knowing."

Inu Yasha turned to Darleena and asked, "Than who were you?"

Darleena looked at Inu Yasha with an arched eyebrow, "Kaede." she said simply.

On with the story:

**Chapter 5 Reunion**

**(I do not own Inu Yasha.)**

Miroku went over to Cali, "Lady Cali, why did you call Lord Sesshomaru 'My Love'?" he asked.

Inu Yasha turned to Sesshomaru as well as all the other Inu-Youkia of the clan. Sango turned to Miroku, Shippo just watched. Kagome and Darleena groaned.

Cali knew that this was not the time for this discussion, "because I love him," she said, trying to end it there.

"When did he learn how to love?" Inu Yasha spat, trying to get more info.

"That is none of your damn business." Sesshomaru replied, growling.

Cali had had enough, "I said, I love him. I didn't say he loved me," she said simply.

The Great Dog Demon decided to end the conversation now, "This is a matter between Sesshomaru and Cali," he said, loudly.

"Kagome why were you pretending to be so weak," Shippo asked his adopted mother out of curiosity.

Inu Yasha turned to Kagome, "And when was the first time you fired a bow?" He asked.

Kagome ignored Inu Yasha and turned to look down at her son, "It was not time for anyone to know when I first came though the well," she said. She then turned to Inu Yasha. "I was ten when I first used a bow," she said, answering his question.

"And _how_ is that?" he asked.

"I am stronger than most young demons," she explained. "I am the warrior of the three of us. I needed to know how to use all weapons of war and use them well. I had no choice."

Shippo thought for a moment then, "Why do you go by Crone, Mother, and Maiden?" he asked. "Why aren't you called Warrior?"

Cali then turned to Shippo with a smile, "We had originally gone by the Triad Sisters. It was the Demon Exterminators who gave us those titles," she answered. "We are all warriors in our own right. It would not do us justice for only one of us to be called Warrior."

Shippo thought about this for a few minutes. "Why?" he asked.

Inu Yasha hit Shippo for asking to many questions. Kagome freaked out. She turned to Inu Yasha, **"SIT!"** She screamed at the top of her lungs. Everyone quickly fled the moment she had screamed the word 'SIT' do to what had happened last time. Kagome ran to where Inu Yasha was face first in the ground, "How dare you hurt my pup! You stupid idiot! I have told you many times not to hurt him. You never learn! Even when it's beneficial to you," Kagome yelled, as she started to beat him up.

"I guess we know the fastest way to piss off Kagome," Darleena stated.

Cali was watching Kagome for a few moments, "Kagome, that is enough." She ordered.

'Damn he got beat up worse than I ever was' Sesshomaru thought.

Kagome started laughing, 'true' she said to Sesshomaru through her thoughts.

Shippo looked up at is mother, "Mommy, why are you laughing?" he asked.

Cali looked at Shippo, "Shippo, the reason we were given the titles of Crone, Mother, and Maiden, is because each one of us fit one of those titles." She said.

"Humph… in more ways than one." Sesshomaru chuckled.

Shippo looked from Cali to Sesshomaru and then back to Kagome, "What dose he mean, mommy?" He asked.

"What Sesshomaru means is that we fit the titles perfectly!" Kagome answered, her son. He looked at her, "Oh." he said.

Miroku looked to Darleena, "So, Lady Darleena what is your answer?" he asked.

"_Sis he likes to grope and asks any beautiful woman that he meets that question."_

"_Thank you, Gome, for the info."_

Darleena turned to Miroku, "I will think about it…_if_ you can stop groping women, and behave yourself," she replied.

Kagome then remembered what Souta had asked her, "what about mom and Souta?" she asked.

Cali sighed and looked at Kagome and Darleena, "I will be right back," she said, disappearing for a few seconds. When she had returned she had two others standing next to her, a boy, and an older woman.

"MOM!" Souta shouted, running to Darleena. She knelt as Souta reached her, tears in her eyes.

"Sakura."

Kagome's mother turned to the sound of the voice. "Daiske," she said softly to the Alpha Male of the clan. "It has been far too long."

"What the Hell!" Miroku and Inu Yasha cried, looking from one of the two sets of people to the other.


	7. Chapter 6 Souta's Unknown Knowledge

**Chapter 6 Souta's Unknown Knowledge**

**(I do not own Inu Yasha.)**

Everyone suddenly heard a loud howl. Sesshomaru knew who it was and burst out into laughter. Inu Yasha not having any idea what was going on turned to his half brother, "What the hell are you laughing at?" he demanded.

Sesshomaru looked over at his half brother, "If only you knew." he said in between laughter.

Darleena then looked to Sesshomaru, "And what do you know?" she spat as Kagome started to laugh, and Cali only shook her head while pointing to someone that was walking up behind her.

Only when Darleena turned to see who it was did she nearly fall on her ass with Souta in her arms. "Why didn't you tell me?" she asked, as she looked to each of the three that knew, then to her mate. "Soukaun," she asked him wanting an answer.

Soukaun stopped walking foreword. "It was a surprise for you and our son," he said simply.

Darleena looked between the four of them now, "You know that this was not fair, don't you?" she said with a heavy sigh.

Sesshomaru then looked her start in the eyes, "Of course it is, for us. What would the point be? If you knew, it wouldn't be a surprise." he said.

Darleena glared at him, "I know that. I do not need reminded." She spat.

Souta then looked to his mother curiously, "Who is that?" he asked, pointing at the man. He did not know that was his father.

Darleena smiled as she looked down at her son, "He's your father." She said softly.

Souta's eyes widened, then he jumped out of his mothers arms and ran to his father stopping in front of him and looked up. "Wow, you're tall…" he said.

Inu Yasha looked over to Souta. "Runs in the family," he said simply. At this everyone then turned to him and stared at him, for once he actually said something intelligent.

Souta looked over to Inu Yasha, "So will I get as tall as my dad?" he asked.

Everyone laughed at that.

Souta looked back to his father and noticed that he had different ears than Inu Yasha, "Dad, why do you have different ears than Inu Yasha?" he asked as he turned and looked at Kagome for the answer.

Almost everyone hung their heads in shame; Cali shook her head and chuckled, Darleena was flat out embarrassed. Kagome then turned to Darleena and said, "This is your fault."

Inu Yasha turned to Darleena unsure of why she would not tell her own son. "Why?" he asked.

Darleena looked at Inu Yasha, "Souta was never told because we were in hiding. I did not want him to know anything about what he truly was or what they are. In this way no one would know who he was," she answered.

"Hello, is anyone going to answer my question?" Souta asked annoyed, as he looked around.

Shippo walked over to him, "I can answer your question." He said.

Souta looked at the boy, "Who are you?" he asked the boy.

"I am Shippo. And the answer to why your dad and Inu Yasha have different ears is quite simple, the same reason you don't. Inu Yasha is only a half demon." Shippo answered.

"What do you mean? I am human, aren't I?" Souta asked looking to his mother.

Darleena looked at her son, "No honey," she said softly. "We are not human. We are full-blooded demons."

Souta thought for a moment. "Then why do I look like a human?" he asked.

Darleena sighed, "Because my sisters and I put a spell on you, to make you grow, age, and look like a human. Would you like the spell removed?" she asked simply.

Souta though for another few moments, "Yes." He said, then a glow surrounded him, and his hair went a dark sapphire 'gold', with two different stripes in his bangs. One was white 'gold' and the other was black 'gold'. His eyes went from brown to gold. Most of the Inu-Youkia were shocked to see how dark Souta's hair was, but were not about the fact that he had grown a few inches.

Shippo did not understand why he had stripes in his hair, "Why does he have stripes in his hair?" he asked.

Cali turned to Shippo, "The same reason we do. The stripes give us a telepathic link to one another." She said. "Why?"

"I was just curious." Shippo said, then he thought for a moment and did not understand what telepathic meant. "What is a telepathic?" he asked.

Cali sighed, "Telepathic is when people talk through their minds and not their mouth. If there any more questions that you and Souta have just ask me… ok?" she asked.

Souta looked up to his anti, "Why do you three all have different hair colors?" he asked.

Kagome turned to her nephew, "The reason we have different hair colors is so that others can tell the difference of our power levels for females. The different colors are how you tell who is the most powerful. But you are stronger then you're mother and I," she replied.

Shippo and Souta thought for a moment then looked at one another with a nod, "Then who is the strongest?" they asked in unison.

Cali shook her head, "That will want until another time." She said as she turned from the two boys to the other Inu-Youkia, "Now what was this meeting about?" she asked, as she looked through them.

Daiske then sighed, "Will, we all need time to get reacquainted with our family. As you all know I have not been with my mate for a long time. We will discus the matter of the meeting in three days. That should be long enough for us all to have time with our families. And I do not want any of you fighting. Do you all understand?" he ordered, glancing at everyone so that they all knew he was serious.

Almost everyone was in agreement with the head alpha male of the clan. The only ones that had a problem with it were Sesshomaru and Inu Yasha, but they had to agree to the terms anyway and not fight physically at all, but that does not mean that they will not argue with one another.

Cali seemed to know that they would still get after each other, "Sesshomaru, I need to talk to you alone for a while. Will you come with me?" she asked. "Inu Yasha I would suggest, that you make amends with Kagome…or would you like to be told to sit a lot—for the rest of our time together?" she asked as she looked to Inu Yasha and Kagome.

Sesshomaru looked at Inu Yasha with a devilish gleam in his eyes 'how can I turn this to my advantage' he thought as he turned to walk away with Cali.

"Why should I?" Inu Yasha asked, while he was looking at Kagome, 'if only I could' he thought.

End of Chapter…

Watch for:

Chapter 7 Who Done It?

All try to get it out as fast as I can.

Oh! Be prepared for plenty of laughter.


	8. RedBotton

Founded by chisato12010

!Important!

I heard about Redbotton (a program that may get my stories and maybe your stories deleted from FanFiction .net)…

Please read this article I copied off from Civil Initiative .com... If I get in trouble for posting this then so be it, but I feel all readers should know the facts… It's their RIGHT…

Friday, August 27, 2010

The RedBotton Issue and what it means for FFNet

As some may have noticed there has recently been a mass reporting of stories on FFNet that are being made by a person known as RedBootton. The administration of the site have been made aware of a disturbing revelation about this account.

RedBootton is actually a program that was designed by Lord Kelvin and is used by various members of Literate Union. Redbootton appears to be capable of accessing Ffnet and searching stories or summaries for either key words or patterns of grammar and then creating a list of the stories that are "in violation of ToS" it then mass reports these stories until the stories are either removed by the author or mods. The members of LU don't even scan over the list before executing the report portion of the program.

The list itself is generated in a matter of minutes.

The idea is to go through each fandom systematically and clean house until Lord Kelvin can finish the touches on the site wide program. After each fandom is cleaned it will then be used to scan all new stories being posted.

This is a serious violation of the ToS on FFNet  
_4. General Use of the Website  
hereby grants you permission to access and use the Website as set forth in these Terms of Service, provided that:  
A. You agree not to distribute in any medium any part of the Website, including but not limited to User Submissions (defined below), without 's prior written authorization.  
B. You agree not to alter or modify any part of the Website.  
C. You agree not to access User Submissions (defined below) or Content through any technology or means other than the Website itself.  
E. You agree not to use or launch any automated system, including without limitation, "robots," "spiders," or "offline readers," that accesses the Website in a manner that sends more request messages to the servers in a given period of time than a human can reasonably produce in the same period by using a conventional on-line web browser. Notwithstanding the foregoing, grants the operators of public search engines permission to use spiders to copy materials from the site for the sole purpose of and solely to the extent necessary for creating publicly available searchable indices of the materials, but not caches or archives of such materials. reserves the right to revoke these exceptions either generally or in specific cases. You agree not to collect or harvest any personally identifiable information, including account names, from the Website, nor to use the communication systems provided by the Website (e.g. comments, email) for any commercial solicitation purposes. You agree not to solicit, for commercial purposes, any users of the Website with respect to their User Submissions._

What is disturbing about this issue is that many false positives are given, and stories that are not in violation are being reported. The administration of FFNET have been made aware of this issue, but even after repeated e-mails they seem to be either indifferent or actually support the use of this program by Literate Union.

What follows is what is known about RedBootton and how this one simple program could easily impact the site and why every one should be angry that the administration as remained silent about this issue.

(RB) is a program that accesses and systematically searches for and reports stories that it flags as in violation of ToS.  
program is not perfect and has had false hits, resulting in stories with the inclusion of a header formatted in the following manner as being reported for script format even when the rest of the story is in actual story paragraph form.  
Rating:  
Pairing:  
Summery:  
Authors Note:  
no long reads or even checks over the stories that are flagged by RB before hitting the report function.  
advanced form of the program that is available to trusted members that includes a search function for typo's and grammar. This could result in a 10,000+ word stories that may have a few typo's or stories that have characters that may have dialog that is grammatically incorrect as being reported.  
is a beta version that will have the ability to search for MA stories. This search function is based upon the flagging of certain words within the text. A story that may have a rooster referred to as a cock or a cat being called a pussy could easily be flagged and reported as MA.  
6.A Beta version of the advanced program will have the capability to "clean house" site wide, including scanning any stories as they are being posted.

For those who think that is fiction I give you links to the Literate Union Forum.

.net/topic/61196/30589812/1/

In this thread is where Lord Kelvin talks about and includes links to where this program can be downloaded for general use. At one point LK even states _"Specific words/phrases are rated MA automatically because they are only present in stories with paraphilia."_

.net/topic/61196/30532995/38/#30685587

In this thread there is more talk about both RB and how to use it.

Over the past week multiple emails were sent to the admin and mods of FFNet with no answer. Although it is possible that with a site as large as FFNet that they have yet to find time to address this issue, I find myself leaning more to the belief that they just don't care. Since the site seems unwilling or unable to handle this issue there is only one solution.

That is to leave FFNet. Writers should remove their stories and find alternative sites for posting them. Readers to stop visiting. Perhaps then and only then will this issue be seen as important by the owner.

Personally I would rather fight then flee

**Please Post this same message to your stories to to let out the word. I suggest**


End file.
